stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead
"Then we shall name them the Dead. For they have fallen yet risen again." -Medusa Personality The Dead are lifeless corpses that follow any command. They feel no pain and can surpass any form of torture--this includes the extreme, brute force of a Dark Knight's axe, the dreaded arrow rain of the Archidon, fire bolts from the Albowtross, boulders tossed by Enslaved Giants, any form of poison. They are, however, extremely and utterly stupid. Though they have knowledge to follow commands, they have not the degree of understanding to know why they were given such a command, why they fight, or even analyze the battlefield to see if odds are against them. Description The Deads (zombie type unit) are rotten flesh, decaying corpses and disembodied beings that have been reincarnated by Medusa and the Marrowkai to serve Chaos's army. They are dumb, not knowing even why they fight for Chaos. Stats Role in Chaos Deads, doing low damage due to merely throwing their guts, and having high health for feeling no pain, serve obviously as cannon fodder and distractions for Chaos, while the more lethal Dark Knights or perhaps the Marrowkai deliver the much more painful fury Chaos hides. Apart from that, they also serve as Chaos's primary infantry unit. They serve in large swarms, often overwhelming enemies. These swarms come usually in groups of six or seven--much larger than Order's primary squadron, consisting only of three Swordwraths and one Spearton or Shadowrath. Specialty The Deads can be compared to Giants. Both have learned the Way of Throwing. But they are also different in many ways, apart from their size. The Deads cannot evolve or learn any new art of weaponry, while the Giants, although also dull, evolve and have now learned how to use three weapons--the most out of any nation. Deads serve as cannon fodder, mainly, while more vicious allies attack. They also serve as saboteurs due t o their poisonous abilities. Apart from that, they serve as Chaos's primary squadron, coming in squads usually numbering around seven men. History The Deads are the most numerous of all other races--even more numerous than all of Order combined. This is because they are remnants of other nations Chaos has conquered. Since Chaos has taken over countless nations, their numbers grow more fierce. Deads come into being by a ritual from the Marrowkai. They give life to dead bodies so they may serve Chaos. Though, not all surpass this ascension. Many die in the process--their remains turning into heaps of ash, much like the Magikill. Many Deads also often finish with several body parts missing, thus making them inappropriate for battle. They are either killed, forced to labor or used for many tests along with other prisoners of war. The Dark Knights, holding majority of Chaos's prisoners, have a choice of what to do with them: They may either subject the prisoner to pain and torture--much to the pleasing of Dark Knights, kill them, use them for training, or turn them into Deads. Being turned into a Dead while alive is a very painful process. Most do not even survive--their bodies become so broken or they now hold so much pain that they cannot be of value to Chaos and are thus given to the Marrowkai or the Dark Knights. Ranged Unit Comparison Archidons The Deads are a challenge for the Archidonis, for they have immense armor, opposed to the Archidons, whose health is very low. Therefor, in a duel, the massive point-blank, flesh-piercing arrows of an Archidon won't be much good against a Dead. Conversely, the soft, fleshly, low-damaging gut-projectiles of a Dead will still deal critical damage to an Archidion. Albowtross The flying crossbowmen have a much easier time dealing with Deads, for their bolts are specifically designed to pierce hard armour and, when upgraded, can ignite any unit dumb enough to attack them. Still, the standard health of an Allbowtross is frequently a major factor in it losing to a Dead. Eclipsor An Eclipsor and a Dead, assuming the Dead has Poison Guts, are evenly matched. One Eclipsor doesn't have the vile cruelty to defeat a painless Dead. And a Dead neither has the power to defeat a Eclipsor. It should be noted, however, that a Eclipsor may simply retreat. However, the Deads' Poison Guts should have a longlasting effect, making sure the Eclipsor dies before it regenerates. A Dead, however, obviously cannot run away, for Eclipsors are too fast, and Deads are too slow. Giants Both Giants, regardless if they are for Order or Chaos, are more than capable of dealing with a Dead and suffer very little damage, even if their guts are venomous. However, Deads are far more numerous than giants, and a large squad can severely poison a giant to the point of death. Abilities Deads have only one ability: Poison Guts. This ability, however, lets Deads get revenge on enemies who have decapacitated it or perhaps kill retreating enemies, thus making it an extremely useful ability. Research:300 gold 20s Poison Guts - This ability lets the Dead throw guts that deal poison to enemies. Poisoned enemies receive damage overtime. However, each poisonous gut thrown costs a small amount of mana. It is thus best to spread this ability and once all or majority of enemies are infected, turn it off. '''TIP: '''Use this ability against retreating enemies, so that Deads may inflict damage even while their enemies stay in their encampment. Note, however, that Chaos loses poison after some time, and Order has the option of curing their men. Homeworld The dead--being lifeless corpses without any alliegance or intelligence--do not techinically have a homeland and are usually confined to the areas they were created. This means Deads are mainly found in a Graveyard. However, their most common spot is the remains of conquered Chaos territories. The Deads lurk there, killing any survivors, being so numerous. Campaign They appear with their own statues as one of Medusa's surprises after the juggerknights. Deads are very annoying with poison if you don't have a cure, as your units with be slowly weakened, and they can do nothing about it (except garrison). Try to win by rushing and striking first. It is also highly recommended to obtain the cure upgrade prior to this mission, as poison will be a major issue. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos units